


I used to be like you, innocent and hopeless

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Top Harry, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn changes genders more than any one person should, and Harry enjoys it too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I used to be like you, innocent and hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno? I'm sort of going through my top ten AU's, I think? Gender!swap, sugar!daddy, A/B/O, that kind of stuff. And I think I'm also going through all the pairings I haven't done yet (Gryles, Niam). Next'll probably be one of those hybrid!au's probably, or a vampire!au. Maybe a Zianourry. Anyway. Title from Wherever You Are by Short Stack.

The first time Zayn changed he doesn't remember.

His mum said he was almost nine months, and when she'd gone to change his nappy, he definitely didn't have the boy-parts he was supposed to have.

The first time he does remember, he was eight, and his dad was out a lot, so it was just him, his mum and his sisters most of the time. He's hated being the only boy, and one morning, he'd woken up to a vagina in his pants instead of a penis. It must've happened a lot before that, because he doesn't remember freaking out.

The first time he'd done it when he was going through puberty, he'd ended up spending the duration of a _period_ as a girl. He'd had to spend almost a week off school with blood coming out of places that shouldn't have been there in the first place.

The first time it happened around the boys was at Robin's bungalow, and they'd laughed at him for almost four hours straight until he'd hit them all over the head and threatened to shaved all their hair off.

He happened a lot after that, almost once a fortnight, until it stopped for almost two years.

When it came back, Zayn had almost completely forgotten about it, too busy with touring and albums and other things that popstars worry about. That is until he woke up in a hotel somewhere in America with _boobs_.

"Jesus fucking Christ, not again."

Niall's in the bed next to him, having fallen asleep after a movie marathon, and he groans when Zayn sits up, holding his hands over his bare tits.

"Wassat?" Niall murmurs, turning on to his belly and cracking open an eye. "Oh. You changed again."

Zayn scowls at him. "No shit, douchebag."

"Will it be gone by tonight?"

Zayn shrugs and gets up off the bed, still covering his chest, heading for his suitcase. There's a bag in the bottom he'd always brought with him, and had never stopped, with bras and girl's underwear. He finds one of each and a t-shirt, going to the bathroom to change so he can go and find Paul.

"You know I don't mind!" Niall calls out as Zayn puts his arms through the straps and fastens the back of the bra, tugging his joggers down and slipping on the panties. "S'not like I haven't seen it all before!"

Zayn rolls his eyes and pulls his joggers back up, pulling on the t-shirt and finding one of Harry's hair ties in his bag, pulling his long hair up into a ponytail.

He'd never known how that happened, how he'd have short hair one minute and then long the next, but, well, same goes for the boobs and cunt, but still. It's a lot longer than it was the last time he changed, almost a foot, down to the small of his back. Maybe he should get it cut while he's in this body.

"I'm going to find Paul." He tells Niall, who's already gone back to sleep.

He bumps into Louis in the hallway, and Louis has to blink a few times and flail his mouth like a fish before he realises it's Zayn.

"Hey, mate, what's up?"

"What's up? Don't be a dickhead, Louis, you fucking know well what's up."

Louis rolls his eyes. "You on your period or summat?" He jokes. Zayn sorely regrets ever telling him that story.

"Fuck off. Where's Paul?"

Louis shrugs. "His room? I dunno, go check."

So Zayn does. He finds Paul in his room down the hallway and stands in the door until the man realises it's him.

"Well, if you don't change back by this afternoon, you'll have to play sick." Paul says simply before he says his goodbyes and closes the door on Zayn.

"I hate everyone." He grumbles under his breath.

Fine, he'll go see Lou about that cut.

He doesn't, though, instead he finds himself knocking on Harry's door.

They'd had this... thing the last time Zayn was changing on a semi-regular basis. It'd even changed him back quite a few times, after the nap they always took. But they'd stopped when Zayn had stopped, and he'd always hated him for it.

"'Lo?" Harry peers out curiously, eyes droopy with sleep, in nothing but his briefs. It takes him the longest to put two and two together, maybe because he's so tired, or maybe because he'd forgotten. "Zayn, c'mon in."

Zayn steps inside and Harry shuts the door behind him. The room's trashed, clothes and shoes and _everything_ everywhere.

"When'd you changed?" He asks with a yawn, halfheartedly stuffing clothes into his bag before giving up and falling onto his bed.

"Ten, fifteen minutes ago." Zayn bites his lip. Why did he come here, anyway?

"Wanna see if we can change you back?"

Zayn only nods.

Harry grabs onto Zayn's wrist and pulls him forward until he kneels on the bed over Harry's lap, surging up to kiss him, curving his free hand around Zayn's breast, or, well, the cup of his bra.

He gets Zayn out of his clothes pretty quickly, he's quite good at that, probably all that practice, and presses Zayn into the bed, licking into his mouth and pinching his nipple.

Zayn moans into his mouth and him closer, against his chest.

"Gonna fuck you so good, Zayn, get you so wet, don't I?"

Zayn whimpers, loud and high, nodding his head as Harry reaches down and curls his finger inside Zayn. " _Harry_."

He is already wet, he can feel it, he always gets that way with Harry, and he can tell Harry loves it. "Good girl."

Zayn whimpers again.

Harry fingers him until he's absolutely dripping, slick sliding down between his cheeks and onto the bed. Harry's still kissing him, and it's just as wet as what's going on between his thighs as Zayn whines into Harry's mouth.

"Just gotta..." Harry pulls his fingers away and his mouth, climbing off the bed to rid him of his briefs and finding a condom in the mess on the floor, ripping the packet open and rolling it onto his cock, jerking himself a few times before climbing back onto the bed.

Zayn lets Harry move him how he wants, on his back, with his feet braced on Harry's shoulders, cunt wet and open. 

He thrusts in without any preamble and Zayn cries out, reaching back to find a holding in the slats of the headboard, digging his fingers in. "God, Harry! _Fuck_."

"Such a good girl, aren't you, Zayn? All tight and wet for me, absolutely love you like this.

Harry's got his spot on the second thrust, and he doesn't stray from it, hitting it an almost constant rhythm, in hard and fast, dragging out slow.

Zayn's panting, and tiny little ' _ah, ah, ah_ 's are spilling from his lips on every thrust, and he's whimpering.

"Fuck you so good, sweetheart, keep you full and aching."

And god if Harry's words don't turn him the _fuck_ on.

"Harry, god, my clit, _fuck_ , my clit, wanna come."

Harry chuckles and slides a hand down to Zayn's cunt, gathering some of Zayn's slick on his thumb, rubbing it over his clit in circles and upstrokes until Zayn's begging.

"Harry, Harry _please_. _Please_."

Harry groans as he thrusts in. "Good girl, such a good girl."

Zayn whimpers, grinding down on Harry's cock, clenching around it when he comes, scratching his nails down Harry's hips. "God, fuck, Harry."

Harry takes Zayn's hips in hand and really starts to fuck Zayn's cunt, in and out, in and out until he's panting and moaning and he stills, spilling his come into the condom.

"Zayn, _fuck_. Such a good girl for me, aren't you."

Zayn does end up changing back after a nap, and he stares at Harry for a moment before humming. "It gets you off, doesn't it? The whole 'having a cunt' thing?"

Harry chuckles, running a hand through his curls. "Yeah, yeah it does. But mostly cause it's you turning into a girl."

Zayn tilts his head a little to the side.

"Last time we were fucking, I was gearing myself up to ask you if you wanted to fuck when you were a boy, too, but then you stopped changing, and I didn't have the balls. So, think you can go for another round?"

Zayn raises an eyebrow and chuckles as Harry flips him onto his back, climbing up on top of him. "Always up for another round."

"Wanna fuck me this time?"

Zayn grins.

He could get used to this.


End file.
